


Severin

by Edgy_Moony



Category: The Darkest Part of the Forest - Holly Black
Genre: Ben loves calling Sev his prince, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied bottom Ben, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, References to Sex, References to their first kiss, Short & Sweet, fight me on this, my boys - Freeform, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: Ben really loves his boyfriend.He loves kissing him too.Sucky title I know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, another work that's not a part of a series. I'm really sorry but this was begging to be written.  
> There will be more to the ones I have out.  
> This is just fluff and making out.   
> I hope you enjoy!!

Ben loves kissing Severin. No, really.

He loves a lot of things about his boyfriend, he loves the way that Severin smells like moss and grass.  
He loves the way the horned boy looks at him when Ben says something ridiculously sappy in public, a straight face but with a smile fighting its way onto his lips and soft eyes.  
He loves the way Severin whispers “I love you” in his ear when they’re laying in bed, soft blankets twisted around their legs, barely awake.  
He loves how his prince won’t let go of his hand when they go to visit his father's casket, early in the morning before the birds are even up.  
He loves the hickies that Severin leaves up and down his pale neck and how he’ll lick them later on while he’s prepping Ben. 

 

He loves kissing Severin. How Severin gasps and whines when Ben bites his lip and sucks it into his mouth. How Severin holds him tighter when Ben’s fingers brush his horns and how a lot of times he’ll leave nails marks on his hips when Ben takes the hint and runs his hands up and down them. 

 

Ben loves a lot of things about his boyfriend but most of all he loves how Severin loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!  
> Kudos and comments keep me warm at night. :)


End file.
